


This is Quite the Life

by Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Just Extremely Adorable, Kakashi Thinking, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Talking, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped/pseuds/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped
Summary: They weren't polar opposites. But weren't exactly alike either. And Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way. A look into the life of Kakashi and Kiba. One-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the first pairing on my hit list: Kakashi/Kiba!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Kakashi had never expected for his life to be so pleasant. Not after everything he had done, how badly he'd screwed up in his younger days.

He wasn't sure he deserved to live so well. To be so happy.

But he wasn't about to drive the only thing that brought him happiness away from him. Not when he looked so incredibly exquisite wearing nothing but a low hanging set of sweatpants and that blue apron Kakashi had bought him as a gag gift for his birthday.

"Kiss the cook. I have no problem with that."

The Inuzuka hummed happily as Kakashi kissed the junction between his neck and shoulders, although he kept his mask on.

"I just feel cheated. I was hoping for one on the lips."

"Usually, it's too early to do any of the things you want to do. This is one of those times." The white haired man wagged his finger in the younger male's face, "I know what you're thinking. And it is way too early to be getting up to any of those activities."

The Inuzuka pouted immediately, looking at up at the older man with wide eyes. "I just wanted a quick-"

"I don't do anything quick, kid."

"Yeah. But that's because you're lazy."

Kiba huffed as he crossed his arms over his toned chest. He looked annoyed, but Kakashi knew better.

"That's not what you were saying last night. Or the night before that one. Or the one before that."

"It's like you're asking for me to jump you." The boy growled, only for Kakashi to chuckle and shake his head. "No, no. That's the opposite of what I'm asking you." Then the man looked down at the stove and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you making?"

"What does it look like? Breakfast."

"I can see that."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I so love hearing your voice."

"Aw, you could make a guy swoon."

The Inuzuka was smiling slyly and Kakashi felt the need to kiss him breathless. But that would mean taking off his mask, and that meant work, so... He wouldn't be doing that right now. Instead he wrapped his arms around the kid's waist and squeezed him, which got a whine of annoyance from him.

"I'm not some teddy bear!" He growled, but Kakashi could hear the laughter hidden in his voice. "True, but you are extremely hug-able." With this he leaned his head against the shorter male's shoulder, then allowed himself to enjoy his time pressed tightly into Kiba.

The teenager was used to Kakashi hanging onto him in this manner. They'd been together for long enough to understand each other's quirks. Kiba understood that Kakashi was more of a cat than human sometimes. This meant either he was somewhat detached at times, like an apathetic cat. But he could also be extremely needy for attention and physical touch.

"So, Christmas is going to start in a few days..."

"No, no, the Christmas season is going to start."

"Don't correct me like that if you want to get lucky."

"... That's not what you were saying last night... Or the night before _that_... Or the one before _that_..." Kakashi made a slight melody of the words, making it come out as a tempting sing-song.

Kiba scoffed and huffed, then shook his head. Kakashi could be quite annoying whenever he felt like it.

"Anyway, I want to go out and buy a few things before all the Christmas rush starts. And you're coming along."

This made the man hiss, unhinge himself from Kiba, and walk away from the teenager.

"I hate shopping."

"If you don't go with me, I'll lend Akamaru out to Guy and even help him track you down."

The threat was a good one, Kakashi had to concede... But maybe he could get away with just beating his eternal-

"And I'll help him create new challenges I know you'll hate."

Sending a glare to the teen, Kakashi began to think of his chances once more.

Okay, Kiba had a diabolical mind, sure, and Guy was rather easy to manipulate. But, then again, Guy was easy to manipulate. Even if Kiba somehow managed to trick him into trying to compete with something stupid, Kakashi would most probably be able to weasel his way out of-

"It'll have to do with butt stuff. That I promise you."

With an exasperated groan, Kakashi glowered at the teenager. But the shorter male merely smirked broadly and continued to cook their food.

"Now, I know that Hinata has a list of things that our friends would like. So I thought we could go ahead and-"

The boy, though, was cut off by a sudden moan as Kakashi latched his mouth onto his neck, moving his hands up to the boy's hips.

"I've changed my mind." The man mused, running his left hand up to the boy's chest while his right began to tug at the low hanging pants. "If you're making me go ahead with all of that, I want some kind of reward."

The teen closed his eyes and leaned against Kakashi's chest, a smirk still on his lips. "Rewards usually come after doing whatever it is that you don't want to do. Not before."

The Copy Cat Nin hummed in thought as he continued to run his hands along the boy's body, feeling every muscle the boy had formed over his lifetime.

"Not with me, Inuzuka. You know I don't do anything for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah." The boy waved him off, then pried his hands off of his body. "No matter what you do, how rough may try to be, you're _still_ going to go shopping with me."

"Damn."

Kakashi hated shopping. But, for some reason, Kiba actually enjoyed it. And for the life of him, Kakashi couldn't figure out why.

But the broad smile the kid was now wearing lit up their whole kitchen and Kakashi really didn't have any cards to play. Well, he did. He could easily leave his apartment and leave Kiba alone, but all that would get him was a serious case of blue balls. So, with a soft sigh, the man hung his head, moved so he was leaning on the countertop beside the oven, and crossed his arms.

But as Kiba flitted around the kitchen, finishing up with their meal in a messy manner only an Inuzuka could use, the man couldn't help the soft feeling of contentment that began to glow in his chest.

Kiba was quite the character, but that was why they worked so well. They weren't polar opposites, but they had their own quirks that sometimes didn't mesh together. Kakashi liked to take things slow, Kiba was a racing firecracker on a sugar and caffeine high most of the time. Kiba was crude to a fault most of the time, although Kakashi could reign in his insults when needed. And they differed greatly on horror movie views.

But that was why Kakashi was there to stop Kiba from rushing into a dangerous situation without a second thought, while Kiba was there to give him the kick in the ass he needed at times. That was why Kakashi allowed Kiba to run his mouth when the situation was needed, but spoke up and kissed him into silence when he was in danger of going to far. And that was why Kakashi was there to hold Kiba tightly when the monsters in the horror movies became too real... And the reason why Kiba was there to make sappy romantic comedies worthwhile by keeping Kakashi's attention on both movie and his hands.

Kiba liked to shop. Kakashi hated it.

Kiba would sometimes force him to go out and buy the supplies he needed. But Kakashi was there to stop the Inuzuka from buying too much.

So, even though he wasn't one for shopping, he wouldn't change any of this.


End file.
